It's Not Easy Being Green
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Sometimes seen as the hard luck Rangers, Green Rangers are strength, but they are also insanity personafied. And, as with any Ranger Color, they have their traditions. Rainbow Brotherhood Universe ie Men in Black/Red Fraternity no ships, all seasons.
1. Chameleon Ranger

Disclaimer: Sorry, no ownership here!

A/N: So, Heal the Healers is now on hiatus (see A/N to be shortly posted there) and I had this great idea come to me at work last night. This is the New Greenie thing. I have the whole thing planned out, sort of. But I'm going to do each one as a color, and not as a one-shot because it would be very, very, wrong. I'll probably have another chapter ready tomorrow. So, here it is...It's Not Easy Being Green...Tommy Oliver.

* * *

Tommy Oliver had had many different days in his life; there were the good days and bad days, the depressing days and the wonderful days and even the occasional 'what the hell was I thinking?' days. Today, however, was a 'have I gone insane?' kind of day. It was a week after one of the most wonderful days of his life, the day that Jason had offered his hand in friendship and the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers had become his team.

The day had started, normally enough, with him running late, he made first class by a second, and it wasn't until he'd actually sat down that he realized that there was a problem. While he was wearing his typical outfit, with a green shirt around his waist incase he needed it, that wasn't the only green he was wearing. His hands, and as a glimpse in a reflective piece of glass proved, his face were a bright, emerald green, nearly the same shade as his Ranger uniform.

"Mr. Oliver," Mrs. Applebee said, "would you care to explain?"

_Not really,_ Tommy thought, "Um, I don't have an explanation, Mrs. Applebee. To be honest, I hadn't noticed before I got here even."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Applebee replied, "take the pass and go see if you can wash off in the restroom, Mr. Oliver. Hurry up, please."

"Yes, Mrs. Applebee," Tommy replied, he took the pass and hurried out of the classroom as laughter followed him.

Glancing around, Tommy hurried to the nearest bathroom, and started to scrub his hands. As the soap and water was rubbed into his hands, Tommy stared in horror as his hands went from being green, to being a bright, fire engine red. He looked into the mirror and saw the same color covering his face as well, creeping up from his collar like a living thing. "Tommy?"

Tommy spun, and found Jason and Zack standing behind him. Zack had a hand over his mouth, from the way his shoulders moved, he was laughing. Jason looked concerned, but Tommy suspected that he also found it funny, "Hey, Jason," he said, giving a little wave.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked.

"I feel fine," Tommy replied, "I just, I'm apparently changing colors. Is this a side effect from… you know?"

Zack's laughter was becoming audible, and Tommy sighed, "I honestly don't know," Jason said. "We could ask Zordon."

"Should we? I don't want to bother him," Tommy said, he still wasn't comfortable with the ageless, bodiless wizard that he'd attempted to send into the ether while evil.

"It's better to ask," Jason said. "Dry off and we'll go to the janitor's closet. It's one of the best hiding spots for stuff like this."

Tommy grabbed some towels, dried his hands and followed Jason out of the bathroom while Zack followed behind, snorting into his hand. The trio slipped into the janitor's closet next to the bathroom and Jason lifted his communicator to contact Zordon. Before he could press the button, it beeped. "Zordon, this is Jason," Jason said, looking at the other two. For a moment, all three had the same thoughts, _what now, was it Rita?_

"Rangers," Zordon said, "I am sure that you have noticed Tommy's predicament. Do not be alarmed, it is something that I had anticipated, although not as swiftly as this. Come to the Command Center after school and I shall explain."

Before any of them could speak, the link closed with a beep. "Well, that was helpful," Tommy said, looking at his hands, "how do I explain this," he raised them up.

"You got me," Jason said.

Zack shrugged, "If nothing else, one of us can morph and explain that it's a monster attack or something."

"That will be a very last resort," Jason said, "like if they were going to expel Tommy."

"I guess I should get back to class then," Tommy said. He reached for the door handle and stopped, "I left the pass in the bathroom, see you guys later." The trio slipped back out of the closet and Tommy hurried into the bathroom and back out, pass in hand. As he turned to look at Jason and Zack, Zack broke down laughing loudly. Now, even Jason was smiling. "What?" Tommy demanded. He looked at his hands, where were now purple. "How? But I didn't wash my hands!"

Zack hit the floor, clutching his stomach as Jason's smile grew wider, although he was clearly trying to hide it, "Get to class, Tommy."

"But, Jason," Tommy said, and froze, because that was a whine and he, Tommy Oliver, did not whine. He had stopped whining over everything after…Tommy stopped himself, "Whatever," he offered instead, turning and heading back to his class.

When he stepped inside the whole class turned to look at him, "Mr. Oliver?" Mrs. Applebee said.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Tommy said, "I think it reacted to the soap. I did try, though."

"Very well," Mrs. Applebee replied, hiding a smile as the class snickered.

Tommy squared his shoulders as brief memory flashes of other classes flitted in the back of his mind. He took his seat and made no effort to hide his face. The best way to act was to act as if nothing was wrong. It had worked before, after all.

After last period, Tommy dropped by the bathroom, as he came out, he ran into Kim and Trini, "Hi Trini, Kim," he said, feeling a bubble of nervousness at the sight of Kim.

"Hi Tommy," Trini said, while Kim blushed. "Hey, your skin's doing that color changing thing again."

Tommy glanced down in time to see the last of the purple on his hands darken to a pure black that, like the other colors, was _not_ a natural skin tone. "Great," Tommy said, "I look like I fell in a vat of black paint."

"Trying to steal my color, eh?" Zack said, making Tommy jump.

"Stop it," Trini said, "it's not Tommy's fault."

Jason and Billy joined them as the four headed for their lockers, "We'll leave from the Juice Bar," Jason said softly, "we can put our stuff in the lockers there and still get them after." Everyone nodded and they headed out.

After escaping Ernie's cheerful queries from the bar, the six teens teleported to the Command Center; waiting for them was not just Zordon and Alpha, but three other people. "Tallen, what are you doing here?" Jason asked, startled.

One of the three, who, Tommy noted wore a red shirt while the other two wore green, rolled his eyes, "I pulled short straw," he said with a shrug.

"Hi Zordon," Trini said.

"Hello, Rangers," Zordon replied, "I would like you to meet Rangers from the AdonKerev System, as Jason already knows, this is Tallen of Kerevas, the Red Kerev Ranger and two of his teammates."

Tallen inclined his head, "This is Gedan and Ordan, Gedan is the Green Kerev Ranger and Ordan is the Green Adon Ranger."

Jason nodded, "This is Billy, our Blue Ranger, Trini, our Yellow, Kim, our Pink, Zack, our Black, and last, but not least, Tommy, our Green."

"We've come here…" one of the Green Rangers said.

"…To have words with Green Ranger Tommy…" the other one said.

"…If we may." They finished in unison.

Jason turned, "Well, Tommy?"

"Sure," Tommy said, "uh, just to say, I don't normally look like this; it's been a very weird day."

"That is why…" one green said.

"…we wanted to speak with you."

The pair walked closer and Tommy realized that it hadn't been just the similar clothes, but the pair was, in fact, identical. "You're twins, aren't you?" He said.

"Yes," they said in unison, "identical."

"Great," Tommy muttered, "follow me please, if you don't mind, I'd like to sit outside."

"That will be fine," one of them said.

The three greens waved at their teammates before heading out. As soon as the outer doors closed, however, the brothers seemed to relax, shrugging off their shirts to reveal green, short sleeved shirts with two different symbols on them. "Sorry about that," one of them said, cheerfully, "I'm Ordan, he's Gedan."

"Hi," Gedan said.

"Call me Tommy," Tommy replied.

"Oh, and here," Ordan held out a small bottle, "You might want to shower with that soap soon. It'll take off the other chemicals."

"What?" Tommy asked.

"It's a Green Ranger thing," Ordan replied, "all newbie Greens are subject to pranks. We put a chemical in your soap and then set up containers of powder through out the place of education so that the chemical would react and change colors. I believe you would say that it is a chameleon chemical because different reactants can make it change."

"So I've just been pranked, by aliens because I'm a green ranger?" Tommy asked.

"Oh yes," Ordan said, "and when there is a new green ranger on your team, you will have to prank him or her. It's tradition."

"So why did Jason's friend, Tallen, come along?"

"Tallen is the Senior Red of the AdonKerev System, it would make sense that he comes, considering that we have a reputation in certain circles," Ordan shrugged, "I'm not sure why though, we never actually started anything."

"At least, nothing you couldn't finish," Gedan injected. "I'm the innocent one, Ordan's the crazy one. When we're just with Greenies, or with our teams, I'm the quiet one and Ordan's the troublemaker, when we're dealing with other teams, we put up a front. A lot of Rangers do it. It's to confuse our enemies, and given the prevailing trend towards Dark Magic in the past century or so, a Ranger could become an Enemy with no warning."

"Tell me about it," Tommy replied.

"Hey, nobody blames you," Ordan said, "we've all had things happen to us as Rangers that we are ashamed or even hurt by. A few years back, in fact, the Kerev Rangers had a run in with a black sorcerer who switched our genders, turned us evil and sent us after the Adon Rangers. We almost defeated them."

"There are few people who can truly understand what Rita Repulsa did to you," Gedan said, "but all Rangers know that it was Rita's spells and will that caused your dark days and no Ranger who is true to the Power will ever blame you."

Tommy had heard from his teammates many of the same words, but it was there, sitting in the harsh desert sun, skin tinted black and speaking to a pair of aliens that he truly felt as if he were healing from the spells of Rita Repulsa. And as the twins started to tell him stories of other pranks played by the troublesome greens, he found himself finally and truly ready to fight with the Power Rangers.

* * *

A/N: The ending changed from the original so let me explain what I couldn't there...AdonKerev is a system with two habitable planets, so they have two teams. Tallen is the overall leader of both teams, and personally leads the Kerev team. Ordan and Gedan are identical twins who serve as the green rangers one on each team. Also, it just seemed right to offer Tommy some more reassurance about the whole Rita thing. I mean, it's not like he could go to a shrink about all this without risking the Secret.


	2. The Frog Prince

A/N: I am not the mouse with people traps.

Disclaimer: Ok, this one came out short. Although I love the idea, I just couldn't

"Ribbet, ribbet."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Rocky," he said, turning to his friend's locker. Rocky, however, was not there. Adam frowned and looked around the hallway, but it was mostly empty as students hurried to class.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

Adam spun again, but nobody was there; he frowned, and then shut his locker. He had enough to worry about without hearing frogs everywhere. Tugging down his new, green shirt, Adam hurried towards his science class, wondering how Tanya was settling into her new role as a high school student.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

Adam spun one more time, just as the tardy bell rang. He groaned softly and turned to power walk to science class, knowing he was in for it.

Mr. Henderson eyed Adam with his patented _'the only reason you breath is because humans are poor experimental components,'_ look as he entered the classroom. "Mr. Park, so nice of you to join us. Please, take your seat. Today, we are going to start studying the amphibian classification. Can anyone tell me an amphibious species?"

"Ribbet, ribbet."

"Mr. Park, did you have something to say?"

Adam swallowed, "Well, the frog is one of the best known amphibians sir."

"Very good, Mr. Park. Please refrain from the sound effects, however." Mr. Henderson replied.

"Yes sir," Adam replied.

Mr. Henderson directed his attention to another daydream and Adam sat back.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

Adam wanted to groan, but it didn't appear that Mr. Henderson had heard the spectral frog.

BGAFBGAFBGAFBGAFBGAF

By the time Adam entered his English class, he was a mess. The frog had followed him from class to class, its volume varying at random intervals. At least, he thought, other people could _hear_ the frog, even if its origins could not be determined.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

Adam shook his head and took his place, beside Rocky, with Tanya beside him, Tommy and Kat in the row before them with Billy behind them. "What's with the frog?" Rocky asked.

"It's following me," Adam replied, taking out his essay. "It won't shut up."

"That's bad," Rocky agreed, "why would it be following you?"

"Who knows," Adam replied, "I don't think it's any of us, I mean, how could anyone pull it off? I don't share consistent classes with anyone to be hounded like this."

"Ribbet, ribbet."

"I don't know what to tell you," Rocky replied.

Adam turned to Billy, "Hello, Billy," he said, "I have a frog problem."

"So I've heard," Billy replied.

"Why do you think this is happening to me?" Adam asked.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

"Although I can theorize on the probable cause of the frog's presence, at this time I have too few facts to formulate a true hypothesis." Billy replied. "For this, I am truly sorry."

"It's driving me crazy," Adam growled softly as the teacher called them to order.

"Ribbet, ribbet."

"Mr. Park!" Mrs. Applebee said.

"It's not me," Adam said, much aggrieved, "I think I've been pranked, Mrs. Applebee."

"Honestly," Mrs. Applebee replied, lifting her hands, "it's always something with teenagers."

"Ribbet, ribbet."

BGAFBGAFBGAFBGAFBGAF

Adam narrowly escaped the high school with no detentions, although the spectral frog haunted him everywhere. It was somewhat disconcerting to be in the bathroom and to have the thing speak up. Of course, the other Rangers and his classmates found the situation amusing, despite Adam's deep humiliation. As he walked into the Youth Center, Adam wondered if Aisha would have been laughing with everyone else.

A clicking noise was the only warning Adam had as he entered the juice bar. Seconds later he was being pelted by what appeared to be stuffed animals. As he lifted his hands to cover his head, he distinctly saw a _live_ frog crash through the toys. As laughter filled the room, Adam realized that he'd had a ton of stuffed, and live, frogs dumped on him. Looking up, he saw Tommy leaning against the juice bar with two green-clad men who were laughing. Adam turned to continue surveying the room and heard even more laughter from Tommy and his friends.

"Hey, Adam," Tanya said, blushing as she slipped past him.

"Hi Tanya," Adam said, wondering if he could kill Tommy.

"There's something in your shorts," Tanya said, before hurrying off to join Kat and Billy at a table.

Adam reached behind him and, sure enough, grabbed hold of what turned out to be a Kermit the Frog plushy. "Ribbet, ribbet," Rocky said as he slung his arm over Adam's shoulder. "Pretty good prank, no?"

"Did you put everyone up to this?" Adam asked.

"Nope," Rocky said, "this is courtesy of our fearless leader."

"He's right," Tommy said as he approached with his two friends. "Rocky and the others promised to straighten up, 'cause we need to talk."

"Ok," Adam said. He followed the other three back out of the youth center with the Kermit plushy still in hand. "What's going on?" He asked as soon as they cleared the building.

"Just welcoming you to the club," Tommy said, heading for the alley way that was their secondary teleportation spot. "Let's go see Z and we'll explain.

Adam nodded and followed his leader in teleporting to the Command Center. As they all took seats outside the Command Center, he wondered if this was like the Black Ranger chat he'd had with Zack when he'd become a Ranger. "So, what's going on?" Adam repeated.

"Adam, this is Ordan and Gedan, they're from the AdonKerev System. Ordan is the Adon Green and Gedan is the Kerev Green."

"What's going on is tradition," one of the two said, "I'm Ordan." He shifted, "All the colors have a way of initiating their new members, for Greens, well, we prank each other. A lot of the time, Green Rangers have long running prank wars going on with various other Greens. Because we're the strength of any team, we tend to have a more serious out look on battle, but when we aren't fighting, our natural personalities take over. Greens are said to be, I believe the phrase is, trouble magnets." Tommy nodded, "Yes, but it is more than that. The strength of a Green is such that any Dark Warrior is drawn to us, eager to take down the strongest Ranger on the team. Tommy is a typical example of a Green, no matter what color he's actually wearing."

"I resent that, really," Tommy interjected with a grin.

"I'm sure," Ordan replied. "Be warned, Adam, now that we've pranked you, it is open season. All the Greens will be trying to target you, and they aren't subtle."

"Strike hard and fast, so that they know you are not to be trifled with," Gedan offered, opening his mouth for the first time since Adam had seen him.

"Let me get this straight," Adam said, "I was followed around by an invisible frog today because I'm a Green Ranger?"

"Not exactly," Ordan said, "we just hijacked your comm. unit's frequency and used it to send the sound."

"My communicator was the source? How did I miss that?" Adam replied.

"Did you expect your comm. unit to talk to you."

"No, but, how did you open a channel without the beeping."

"You were in the shower and didn't hear it," Tommy supplied.

"Great, is no where safe?"

"Only when you sleep." Ordan offered.

"No true," Gedan replied, we'e pranked in the middle of the night. How many times have we 'paged' Tallen just to see what he wore to bed that night?"

"True. Um, fighting?"

"Perfect." Ordan nodded, "So, Adam, you will only be safe when you are in battle. You'd have enough trouble on your hands at that point."

"Gee, thanks," Adam said dryly.

An odd beep filled the air and Ordan glanced down at his wrist, "Look, we've got to go. Tommy here knows how to get in touch with us."

"Bye," Gedan said, and tapped his wrist. Green fire covered him and he was gone.

"Sorry, Gedan doesn't talk much. See you around, Adam, Tom." Ordan said, and disappeared as well.

"Let's get back to the youth center," Tommy said.

Adam sighed, "Right behind you," he replied.

As the two reentered the Youth Center, Adam glanced down and realized he was still carrying the stuffed Kermit toy. He snorted and stuffed it into his pocket before joining his friends at their table. "So," Rocky said, "we have decided."

"Yes," Adam replied.

"You are now Kermit, in honor of your Animal Spirit and new favorite Color."

"Ribbet, ribbet," the rest of the team chimed in.

Adam relaxed, letting his head crash into the table with an audible thump. Clearly, this was one of those days he'd never live down.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry about the length. This one just happened to lend itself to being short. I'm telling each story as it happened, not writing for the length.


	3. A Greenie Thing

Disclaimer: I don't even own the van...

A/N: The Rangers go shopping...yeah that'll go over well. First: the fountain is based off 'Of Love and Bunnies' (a total must read), second, this takes place after TJ's Red Initiation (See Red Fraternity for details)

* * *

Carlos eyed the mall with a wariness that he normally reserved for tests and strange monsters. "Come on," Cassie said with a smile, "this can't be that bad."

"You've never shopped with Ashley," Carlos replied, eyes drifting over to his long-time friend. "Especially Ashley after watching a movie; she doesn't do being still very well."

"So, why are we doing this again?" TJ asked, his eyes following Ashley as she bounced ahead of them with Justin.

"Lack of color," Carlos said, "I've only got three green shirts."

"True, I've only got two," TJ agreed.

Cassie harrumphed, "At least it's not _pink._ Do you know how hard it will be to hide how much pink I'm going to wear? Why do we have to wear our colors anyway?"

"Color withdrawal," Justin said, startling them. "You guys are slow," he added. "We wear our colors as a badge of honor and to keep the Power strong. Not wearing our colors can cause our bodies to go through serious withdrawal, comas and even death."

"Got it, always wear green," Carlos said as they entered the mall.

Ashley was smiling happily at the memorial fountain that had been added to the entrance after the renovations that year. As the five Turbo Rangers looked at the six statues dedicated to the original Rangers, Carlos felt, again, the great legacy that was his, theirs, until the time came that the war was over, or they passed on the power.

"All right," Ashley said, "the best department store is this way. Let's start there and then split up after wards."

"Fine by me," TJ said, "we all have ways to keep in contact."

"I want to go to the arcade. Since I don't actually need to shop, why don't I meet up with you all later?"

TJ looked over at Carlos, who nodded; the Blue Ranger was, despite his youth, well able to look after himself in a mall. "Sounds good," TJ said. "Unless something comes up, Justin, we'll be by in an hour or so, ok?"

"Sure," Justin said, he walked away from the group, not quite a run, but a very fast walk.

Carlos envied him, Justin wouldn't be stuck carrying bags for Ashley, the way he, Carlos, would. It was fact, when Ashley didn't have a boyfriend to shop with, or a group of girls to go with, Carlos was her designated pack mule. "Let's go, then," Ashley said, heading past the fountain.

The four teens split up when they entered their chosen store, Ashley and Cassie heading up to the ladies' departments while Carlos and TJ headed for the men's department. After TJ got distracted by a display near the entrance, Carlos wandered through the department slowly, a few shirts here and there being draped over his arm for purchase, but he mostly just tried to kill time until they could split up.

"Psst."

Carlos looked up, trying to place the noise.

"Carlos, over here."

Carlos turned, and blinked. Adam was standing just inside the door to the dressing room, so situated that TJ would not see the other ranger. "Adam?" Carlos asked.

"Keep it down," Adam said, "come here!"

Carlos looked over at TJ and then walked over, "What's going on?"

"Look at those shirts while I talk."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"_Shop,_ Carlos. It's important, ok?"

Carlos turned to one side and began to browse through a rack of green shirts. "What's going on, Adam?" Carlos asked.

"I need you to go to the food court, like, now. We're waiting. It's very important, and you can't tell TJ. In fact, I suggest ditching the red."

"Why?" Carlos asked, picking up a shirt. When Adam didn't respond, Carlos turned to look, but the former Green Ranger, was gone.

Carlos glanced around, but didn't see Adam anywhere, and for a brief moment considered doing as Adam had asked. He was about to reject the idea when he saw TJ again, still poking through various displays, and he knew that his new teammate would be content to be at the mall for hours. Setting his stuff down on a convenient chair, Carlos headed over, "Hey, TJ, I'm going to the men's room. I'll be back," he said as he passed by the Red Ranger.

"Be safe," TJ replied distractedly.

Carlos waited until he was in the mall itself before he relaxed. Then he shook his head, sure, he, Carlos, had always had a thing for shopping, but TJ had a strange obsession with reading clothing labels that he refused to explain. When Tommy had run into them at the Youth Center, he'd certainly made a point to make odd statements that only TJ had understood, leaving Carlos to wonder what had happened.

For now, Carlos headed up the escalator and into the food area. Letting his eyes drift over the crowded space, he quickly spotted Adam, standing near an exit table with three others. Carlos walked over, "All right," he said when he was in hearing distance; "I've ditched TJ to his label fetish, what's going on?"

"We need to go outside," Adam said, "too many ears." He steered Carlos onto the smoker's balcony with the other three following after a moment. "Now, what is TJ's label fetish?

"He's reading the label on _everything._ I'm not sure what he's looking for, but he's going to take as long as Ashley to shop if he doesn't stop," Carlos replied as they reached the railing on the balcony.

"Oh, I know what _that's_ about," one of the other three said, laughing.

Carlos glanced at him, and then looked back, "Tommy?"

"Yes?" Tommy asked, smirking at him.

"You…you're wearing…green."

"Of course I am," Tommy replied, "I was the first, of course."

Carlos thought about that for a moment, then it dawned on him, "You were, but, how? What…"

"Evil spell," Tommy said, "it was broke and I joined up. These two are Gedan and Ordan, from out of town." He looked into the sky for a moment and then back at Carlos.

Carlos looked at the two men and then back at Tommy, then up at the sky. The final act made it clear; he looked back at Tommy and mouthed "Aliens?"

Tommy nodded.

"So, why am I here?" Carlos asked.

"First, I'm Ordan, Gedan's my twin," one of the aliens said, "We're here for tradition. As the newest, we're supposed to prank you, but considering what we've been told, I think Tommy's thoughts are correct."

"Oh?" Carlos said, leaning his back against the rail.

"We aren't going to prank you," Tommy said, "The mini-van is enough of a…gift."

Carlos thought about his Zord and nodded, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you deserve to know," Ordan said, "it's the right thing."

"Well, I would have said, because we want you to be paranoid," Adam said, "but you'll figure that out soon enough. Now that you're one of us, you're fair game for pranks." He gave Tommy a Look, but the former Ranger only smirked, "Both from us, and from other Greens. So," he reached over and patted Carlos on the head, "Cheers, not only are you going to carry the team, but you'll have to do it with frogs in your pants, green skin, and something involving falling objects."

Carlos snorted, "Yeah, right. I'm warned now, best of luck."

Tommy reached over and patted his head as well, "We wish you the same. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to the track."

Carlos watched Tommy leave the balcony, followed by Adam, then jumped as Ordan and Gedan slung their arms over his shoulders. "Be afraid," one of them said, "be very afraid. You've just challenged the master of our sector."

"I'm sure I can handle it," Carlos said.

Two hands ran up the back of his head, "We'll see." A pair of snap/hisses announced the pair's departure and Carlos headed back inside to track down TJ.

The Red Ranger was still in the department store, and Carlos shook his head, "Are you done yet?" He demanded.

"Just about," TJ replied, and then looked at Carlos. "Carlos, I don't mean to alarm you, but, what happened to your hair?"

Carlos glanced around and spotted a mirror, only to find that his hair was now green with only spots of his natural brown showing through. "Nothing," Carlos said, "just a Greenie thing."


	4. Troubleshooting or Trouble Attracting?

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: Happy April Fool's Day! For your pranking pleasure, I present...Damon Henderson.

* * *

When Damon checked into work in the Engineering section, he found himself assigned to the least favorite duty in the crew. Troubleshooting. That meant that he was supposed to run around Terra Venture in response to calls for help. As he glared at the schedule, Damon heard someone come up behind him and he tensed, "I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon relaxed; it was his boss, Adrian McKinley, "What about? Everyone has to take time for troubleshooting, sir."

"Well, it was decided that you'll be doing a lot more of it, so that you don't have to leave projects unfinished to be a Ranger," Adrian replied. "Andrew thinks that there will be fewer calls because no one wants to look stupid in front of a Ranger and I think there will be more, so that people can meet a Ranger."

Damon nodded, "Good point. I think, however, the thrill will go away faster than you'd think. Especially if I can be rude and sarcastic to the stupid ones; I may be a superhero, but I'm also a blue-collar man with a job to do."

Adrian chuckled, "Go right ahead, if they complain, I'll just tell them you're a Power Ranger, what can I do to stop you, right?"

Damon nodded and turned to get his things ready. "I'll just hang out on the Megaship, then. If there's any trouble, DECA and I finally fixed the teleporter, I can get there instantly."

"Better not advertise that," Adrian said, "people are lazy enough."

"Right, but do you mind if I start there? The shields were fluctuating more than I liked last time we took her out." Damon replied as he put together his kit.

"Go right ahead," Adrian replied, "I'll know where to call you if we need you down here."

Damon grinned, "Thanks, Adrian." He glanced around to make sure that there wasn't anyone but Adrian around and lifted his morpher to his wrist, "DECA, this is Damon."

"Damon, how can I assist you?" DECA asked.

"I thought we could test the teleportation system this morning," Damon replied, slinging his tool bag over a shoulder, "What do you say?"

"It will be no hardship to teleport you at this time," DECA replied.

"All right, let's go," Damon replied.

Green sparkles incased him and Damon blinked, only to find himself on the Megaship, "Welcome, Damon."

"Thanks, DECA. I'm troubleshooting today, so I thought I'd do some shield recalibrations while I wait for something to do."

"If you feel you must," DECA said.

Damon laughed, unlike others on the team, he liked DECA's attitude, under the battleship training, the AI was another engineer at heart, and the Megaship was HER playground. "I just think the diodes are misaligned on the port side, easy fix."

"As you say," DECA said, "however, Shift Supervisor McKinley is hailing the Megaship."

Damon nodded and walked down the hall into the Bridge, "On screen, please," he said.

"Damon, got a pair for you," McKinley said, "Command wants an engineer, and then drop by SMART on your way back."

"Certainly, Adrian," Damon replied.

The screen went blank and Damon rolled his eyes, "I'm on my way, then, DECA, I'll see you later."

"I could teleport you," DECA offered, "it will be a fitting test."

"Sounds good," Damon said.

"Teleporting now."

The familiar green swept over him and Damon blinked, only to find himself before the command tower that housed the military, or Command, and the science, or SMART, divisions. He walked up to the building and let himself in and took the elevator to the Command helm. Commander Stanton and Kai were near the door talking quietly when the elevator opened and as Damon stepped out onto the floor; Kai saluted the Commander and walked over to him. "Damon," he said in a crisp tone.

"Kai," Damon replied, "you called for an engineer?"

"Yes," Kai said, "the auxiliary comm. station has lost power again. Care to take a look?"

"Lead the way," Damon replied. The auxiliary comm. station was off to one side of the room, and the only one not lit up. "I'll see what I can do, Kai," Damon said, kneeling to look under the console. Sure enough, the electrical panel was open, so getting to the wires wouldn't be a problem, opening his bag up and setting it in arms length, Damon strapped a light to his head and got to work.

It took a while, but Damon fixed the problem, wondering who on Earth had thought that was an acceptable way to run wires. He took a deep breath and started too slide out from under the consol when someone tripped over him with a yell. Damon yelped at the connection of the military boot with his ankle and slid out from under the consol, "Hey, I'm working here," he snapped, rubbing his ankle for a moment.

The GSA soldier looked at him for a moment from where he was standing and then walked off. Damon felt his eyebrows go up, because he had surely just been dismissed, and by a soldier! He was a _Power Ranger._ Honestly, just because he worked for a living…Damon shook off his anger and turned to see if he could spot Kai, but the Blue Ranger had vanished. Damon sighed and reached under the consol to flip on the power. There was a faint hum in his fingers and then he stood up and was able to see the screen come on. He grinned, slapped the panel shut and stood. Commander Stanton was standing towards the center of the Bridge and Damon walked over, "Commander Stanton," he said, respectful.

"Yes?" Stanton replied.

"Auxiliary comm. should be back on-line, sir." Damon replied.

"Thank you," Stanton said.

"You're welcome," Damon said, and, after detouring for his bag, headed for the lift.

"Damon!" Damon turned, and smiled as Kendrix hurried over, "I'm glad I caught you, can you spare me a bit of time?"

Damon checked his watch, "Well; only if you can feed me, it's nearly lunch time."

"Sure," Kendrix said and linked arms with him. "It's nothing big, just some of the others want to ask questions about the engines. They're a bit upset, so don't expect them to be too friendly."

"No problem," Damon said, "unfriendly seems to be a bit of a theme lately."

Damon shortly found himself in a conference room with four scientists and Kendrix, all of whom looked a bit tense. "So, Kendrix said you wanted to know about the engines," Damon said, "where do you want to begin?"

"Well," one of the four, an older man with a pinched expression on his face, "we should start with how many engines are running on a regular basis?"

Damon wondered if this was some sort of joke as he answered, "All four engines work, sir; all the time. Especially now during our run up to cruising speed, and they'll continue when we get there to help maneuver as needed."

The questions came steadily, all of them just within the bounds of stupidity, and all of them making Damon wish he could just leave. Honestly, this information was available to anyone who cared to ask, it was even on the computer, why was he here?

Finally, they were done, and now very hungry, Damon went to eat. He was just in the middle of a very good sandwich when he was called to go to one of the fountains in the shopping area. He got there and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

Someone had dumped bubbles in the fountain, and instead of water, it was now flowing multi-colored bubbles, Damon distinctly noticed green, blue, red, and purple in the colors before he was distracted.

"Thank god you're here!" A man in maintenance garb declared, "We've tried everything we could."

"What's going on?" Damon asked, "Why do you need an engineer?"

"We can't clear the fountain," the man said.

"Turn the water off," Damon replied, "it's not that hard."

"We can't get the knob to turn, sir. The water won't shut off," the man said, his voice nearly a wail.

"Easy," Damon said, "I'm sure we can do something. Show me where the shut off valve is for the fountain and we'll start there."

Unfortunately, that particular valve was hidden under the bubbles, so Damon asked for a leaf blower, which cleared the bubbles admirable. What the bubbles concealed, however, was some sort of dying agent, because when Damon pulled his hand out of the fountain after trying to turn the valve, his hand was a rather attractive shade of purple. Damon mentally cursed and then adjusted his stance before reaching into the fountain again. The valve began to turn, but Damon could feel the Power flowing though him, strengthening his arm and making it easier for the valve to turn. When it did stop turning, the water stopped as well, with a gurgle. Damon stood, "Well, that should do it," he said, "Call…" a hard shove sent Damon stumbling forward into the maintenance guy. He grabbed the man's shoulders and threw himself to the ground, dragging the other guy with him. Then he looked behind him, expecting to see a monster, or at the least stingwingers standing there.

The fountain, instead of being shut off, was now emitting jets of water at terrific force. Damon growled and rolled out from under the jet that had struck him and headed for the nearest computer terminal. He took his ranger id tag from his pocket and slammed it into the reader. "Ranger Henderson, how may I be of service?" The AI asked.

"Shut off the water to this section, all of it. Tell them it's on Ranger orders," Damon replied. "Then restore water pipe by pipe until you know which pipes feed that fountain, and keep those shut down. Send a request to engineering for a few guys to come up and look at that thing; it's a hazard, especially with the location of the shut off valve."

"As you ordered, Ranger Henderson," the AI replied.

Damon turned, and found the maintenance guy staring at him. "Yes," he said bluntly, "I am the Green Ranger, yes, I work in engineering. You have a job to do." His personal communicator rang, "As do I." He walked away from the site while he read his next order. Damon rolled his eyes but found an available car and headed across the dome.

INEBGdamonINEBGdamonINEBGdamon

Damon ran down the corridors below Terra Venture as fast as he could, having received an emergency call about some type of dangerous machine. Worried that it might be the work of Trahkeena, Damon prepared himself to morph as soon as he got a good look at the situation. He skidded around the last corridor and stopped to take in the scene. Several people, including a group of GSA guards, were on the far side of the machine, all of them were at or beyond the next cross-corridor, the machine sat between them like a humming, sparking monster, spitting sparks and arcs of power in all directions. Damon had barely begun to acknowledge the machine when an arc of power lanced from the machine to strike him full on. Pain shot through his nerves from the electricity, then vanished with an almost audible snap as his Ranger suite came, unbidden, to protect him from the dangerous powers that had been unleashed.

The power shrunk back into the machine and Damon looked down the corridor at the others, feeling his normally dormant temper flare, "Did anyone want to keep this thing for study?" He shouted.

"No, just shut it off!" One of the GSA soldiers replied.

"No problem," Damon replied, "Quasar Saber."

Sword in hand, Damon walked calmly up to the machine, which continued to try to shoot bolts of electricity into him. Lifting the sword, Damon brought it down viciously.

INEBGdamonINEBGdamonINEBGdamonINEBG

Kai had been called from Command to help with the machine, and his arrival was moments after Damon's appearance. Standing amidst the GSA personnel, he watched in shock as Damon proceeded to not only shut off the machine, but to dismantle it in such a fashion as to ensure that it would never be useful again.

As the machine's noise died down, Damon's voice was heard, although his words were unclear, and as the last of the sparks flew, his words became audible. "And then, I get turned purple, _purple,_ trying to help clean up a fountain."

The last large pieces fell and Kai stepped forward, "Good job, Damon," he said, unable to keep the sarcasm from his voice, "You killed it."

Damon looked up, his morph fading away, "Kai? When did you get here?"

"Just after you did," Kai said, "although you did seem to have things under control. Bad day?"

"Yeah," Damon said. He glanced at his watch and grinned, "But it's over now, so that's something."

"Mine too," Kai said, "Leo was saying we needed to meet on the Megaship, you ready?"

"Absolutely," Damon replied. "Let other people deal with crazy electricity and bubbly fountains. I'd much rather fight stingwingers."

"You and me both," Kai agreed, walking through the mess.

"Hey, DECA, would you care to teleport Kai and me to the Megaship?" Damon asked into his communicator.

"Of course, Damon," DECA replied. "Prepare to teleport."

Kai nodded at Damon's glance, "We're ready," Damon said.

Green sparkles obscured Damon's vision, and then cleared to show the glider bay. For a moment, Damon wondered if he was still teleporting, then, "SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Damon looked around in awe, there were green balloons and streamers everywhere, and besides his teammates stood a small knot of people, most of whom wore green. "Wow," he said, grinning, "thanks guys."

"Well, we figured that this was the perfect day to meet you," one of the green-clad men said, "I'm Tommy Oliver, and I was the first Earth Green Ranger. When we got the information on you Galaxy Rangers, we saw when your birthday was and decided to come meet you."

"Cool," Damon said.

"But for now," Leo said, "let's have cake!"

INEBGdamonINEBGdamonINEBGdamonINEBG

Damon was chatting with one of the Greens; a man named Adam, when one of the others, a man Damon thought was named TJ, cried out, "Absolutely not! I refuse, and how did you get that anyways? DECA said we'd gotten rid of all the copies on board."

"From the Archives," Tommy replied, "you know, on Eltare, where all the Ranger Traditions store their records? The original is there, we just get to have copies of it."

"Then I'm going to have that file erased," TJ declared.

"Can't," Tommy replied, "the records are non-erasable."

"I'm bored," Carlos commented as he wandered over to join Damon and Adam, "Tommy got to have all the real fun today with the fountain…" Carlos trailed off as Adam shook his head frantically.

"What?" Damon said, "_Tommy_ as in that man right there is responsible for the bubbly fountain?"

Adam and Carlos stood totally still, "Yes?" Adam suggested.

"Thanks," Damon said, he turned, Quasar Saber already appearing in his hand, "Tommy," he declared, "I'm going to kill you, _you turned me purple."_ Chased by the laughter of the rest of the room, Damon chased Tommy from the glider bay.

* * *

A/N2: Andros is not at this party, because he's off looking for Zane, who is doing something...Silvery. In 'To The Tenth Power', Leo and Andros had never met, but the other guys were friendly pretty quickly, and why not, they got to meet the Galaxy Rangers for Damon's b-day party. And by the way, if you think Damon was mad about the fountain, you don't want to know what he did when he found out that Adam and Billy built that electrical monstristy. Needless to say, Aquitar will never regard their Human the same way again.


	5. Intergalactic Prank Week

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry guys.

A/N: And here, just for April Fool's Day, is Joel's Prank. Just to say, I finally figured out why in RF Conner and Nick wrapped Joel's car in bubble wrap...because everything else had been done, and they wanted to be original.

* * *

Joel was not having a good week. He'd been doused with cold water, jello, pudding, and goo, his car had been egged, tp'd, and put on blocks, and someone had freed several cats and dogs on the Aqua-base, somehow managing to frame him for the prank in the process. It had started on April Fools' Day, when Joel had reset the Rangers' alarm clocks to go off two hours early, and reflect the time at an hour after they were supposed to go off. Since then, Joel had been pranked more often then even his teammates would, except Kelsey, in fact, they had simply ignored him, and Kelsey's rather tame prank of swiping his car keys had been easily overcome.

Now, it was Saturday, and Joel was feeling rather paranoid, he hadn't been pranked once all day, but he was sure people were talking about him. They would stop talking when he was around, and more than once, he'd seen someone out of the corner of his eye who disappeared when he turned to look fully. It was now three, however, and Joel wouldn't be needed on base until Monday, unless there was a monster attack. He cautiously left the base and got into his car after making sure that it was safe.

As he left the base, Joel thought he saw something swoop by the car, but it was gone when he turned his head for a closer look. He drove out to the airfield, where his plane was already out and waiting. With a smile of relief, Joel parked and ran across the tarmac, "Anything I should know about?" He asked his friend, and mechanic, Kyle.

"Winds are still a little off from the monster attack this morning," Kyle said, "and there are reports of storms off the coast, so keep that in mind. They're heading north, so we probably won't be hit though."

"Thanks," Joel said, "I really need to relax, if it wasn't the monsters this week, it's been, well, I'll tell you later."

Kyle smiled, "We'll have beers and compare, right?"

"Right," Joel said, he grabbed the edge of the cockpit, set his foot on the wing and bounced up into the pilot's seat. As he did so, he noticed something odd; instead of the black and brown he usually saw…the whole cockpit was white. It wasn't until he was sitting that he knew what it was, however. It was mashed potatoes. Cold mashed potatoes in fact. "What the hell?" He demanded.

Kyle pointed into the hanger, terrified, "They did it, I didn't know how to stop them."

Joel climbed out of his seat, with mashed potatoes now clinging to his jeans and boots, "We will talk about that later," he told Kyle before striding into the hanger. Inside, just out of the door, were four men; one had long, brown hair and a dark complexion, he wore white jeans and a green top, to his left was a slightly shorter Korean man in black jeans and a black and green striped top, a black bandanna held his hair back and there was a cast on his left arm and a bruise over his cheek and part of his neck, behind them, laughing so hard they had to hold each other up was a Hispanic man in a pair of green pants with a black top and an African-American in a green shirt and jeans. "Who the hell are you?" Joel demanded, "And what did you do to my plane?"

"I'm Tommy Oliver," the first man said easily, "and you have just officially been named the _Senior_ Green Ranger of Earth."

"What?" Joel asked.

"Well, I can't morph Green," Tommy said, "but maybe this will help, right Adam?"

"Right behind you," the Korean agreed.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy declared and the pair crossed their arms over their faces before a bright light covered the two.

"Zeo Four, Green!" Adam said.

"Zeo Five, Red!" Tommy said.

Joel stumbled over to a near by bench as he stared at the two Zeo Rangers. "You- you're Rangers!" He half-whispered in awe.

"So are we," said the Hispanic man, he nodded at the man beside him.

"Carlos…Carlos Vargas, from the Astros," Joel stuttered, recognizing him suddenly.

"I'm Damon Henderson," added the African-American, "from Mirinoi, Green Galaxy Ranger."

"What are you doing here?" Joel asked, trying to sound more confident than he really felt.

"To meet you," Tommy said, "Power Down."

"Me?" Joel repeated.

"Well, you are the Green Lightspeed Ranger, no?" Adam asked casually after his uniform was banished. "That makes you one of us."

"Yeah," Carlos said, "so why don't you go change out of the mashed potatoes and we'll take care of your plane. A friend of ours has a bar, and given the week you've had, you need to get drunk."

"Not supposed to drink," Joel said, still trying to process everything.

"Captain Mitchell can be surprisingly forgiving," Carlos said, "especially after the whole Carter thing."

"Hey," Tommy said sharply, "I told you, no red crap this weekend. I just want to have a few beers, prank Rocky, and not worry about someone deciding that we need to have more insanity in our lives."

Adam grinned at Carlos and Damon, "I told you! Tommy swears when he's reliving his green days. He won't when he's White because he can't offend people, and when he's red he's the leader, but he'll swear like a sailor in green."

"Damn," Carlos said as he pulled out his wallet, "do you take Galactic credit?"

"Nope," Adam replied, "because I know you still have dollar bills. You to, Damon; this is a cash only business."

Joel watched, bemused, as the two Rangers reluctantly handed Adam some cash, which the man pocketed with a smile. "Now then, Joel, wanna have a Green Ranger weekend?"

"Sure," Joel agreed.

"Better change first," Tommy said.

"Right," Joel said, he stood up and headed back out to his car. In ten minutes, he was wearing a clean pair of jeans and sandals from his car, his hat had vanished and he was on his way out of the solar system.

"You see," Adam said, watching Tommy as he steered their ship, 'The Dragon formerly known as Red' past Pluto, "Every color has traditions, for Reds, they get kidnapped and humiliated, as I'm sure you've heard Carter complain, and Blacks, well," he exchanged a grin with Carlos, "we have our thing, as do all the other colors. Green Rangers get pranked. It's because of how we serve the team. We're the strength, the backbone, the Rangers who are right there in every fight. Maybe we aren't flashy, or seen as heroic by ourselves, but our teams all know that they have our strength to lean back on."

Damon nodded, "We've all seen your act, Joel, the 'Sky Cowboy' and all that, right? Well, being a Greenie must be hard for you."

"It was," Joel said, "at first. I'm getting better at not grandstanding when we're fighting."

"Don't feel that you have to change everything," Tommy said, turning from the controls, "even if what makes you a Greenie defines you, you're still the performer, the 'Sky Cowboy' if you would. I've been three colors, Green, White and Red, so I can say that the Power we hold may enhance a part of our personality, there's a lot more to us than that. I've tried to explain that to others, like Aisha, but it's harder, I think for some than it is for others."

"Or, Aisha could just not be just a Yellow," Carlos said.

"Let's not argue that again," interjected Damon, "you argued it last year too."

"Sorry," Carlos and Tommy said.

"These are Greens," Adam said, "not just content with being strong for their teams; they want to help make their teammates stronger."

"It's Tommy's White," Carlos said, "I'm just arguing back because that's my Green fighting the Black."

Adam chuckled, "We'll argue that later, but for now, I believe we are here."

"Right," Tommy said, "this is the planet Javor, home of the Ranger Haven, or as we know it, Rocky's."

"Rocky was second Red and Blue," Adam told Joel, "and a good friend of mine. So, why are we pranking Rocky anyway?"

"I'm pranking Rocky," Tommy corrected, "because he calls the new Javorian Black Ranger 'The NEXT Tommy.' It wasn't funny when he started calling Zane that, and it's still not funny five Rangers later."

"Javorian Black? That's Ketha, right, Carlos?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Carlos said, "the Forgetful Dancer."

"She does have a lot in common with you Tommy," Adam said, "she's late a lot, forgetful, was a member of a pirate crew attacking the planet when the Green morpher claimed her…"

"How do you know so much?" Tommy asked, "Jase and I had to torture Rocky with plants to get that out of him."

Adam shrugged, "It's a Black thing, Tommy. Maybe you'll understand one day."

Carlos looked at Tommy, then at Adam, "Nah," he said, "Tommy's too much of a Red to ever fit as a Black."

Adam tilted his head as well, studying Tommy as the multi-colored Ranger 'parked' their ship in orbit. "He'd have to relax some, maybe be traumatized again, but he could be a Black."

"Not likely," Tommy replied, "I'm a college student studying paleontology. I'm going to spend the rest of my life in remote corners of the world digging up bones, or studying them in museums. There aren't any more Ranger colors left in me."

"Remember that," Adam instructed Damon and Joel, "we'll need it to tease him later."

"Oh shut up," Tommy said, "teleporting," he added, slapping a button.

Rocky's bar appeared to be a long, low building that reminded Joel of the house his family had grown up in back in Albuquerque, a southwest style that suited the near-desert surroundings. "Do we want to be in the main room?" Tommy asked.

"No," Carlos said, "some sort of celebrations are going on over in the Gathelero sector and Rocky said the Rangers came over here to hide out for a while. And we'll want to stay out of the stage room; the Elisians have a new Red."

"Another one-up party?" Adam said, "Let's avoid. We can hang out upstairs instead."

"Sounds good to me," Tommy said. He glanced at Damon and Joel, "It's a two story building; first floor is the main room, which is where most Rangers tend to hang out. Red initiation parties, especially Earth ones, are held in the stage room, also first floor. There's a basement, where the kitchens and offices are, and upstairs are some smaller areas, some of the special environments, quieter atmosphere. It's a good place for memory gatherings."

"Then why are we standing out here?" Damon asked.

"We're trying to figure out if Rocky will kick us out," Adam said, "because it is Intergalactic Prank Week."

"What?" Damon asked.

"Well, we didn't start it," Tommy said, finally, "but we get blamed for it sometimes. This week is the annual Intergalactic Prank Week amongst Green Rangers. First day just happened to coincide with April Fool's Day this year."

"I'm sure," Damon replied.

"Well," Joel said, "is there some way we can distract him? I mean, if he doesn't notice that all of us are Green…"

Adam laughed, "Exactly, Carlos, you got your Astro uniform handy?"

"Yes," Carlos said.

"Great, go get changed and loan Joel a button down." Carlos vanished in a flash of black light while Carlos turned to Tommy, "You and Damon wait while we deal with Rocky. When he's talking, I'll signal and you two get upstairs."

"What am I doing?" Joel asked.

"Pretend to be a Black Ranger," Carlos replied, as he reappeared in the familiar uniform "put on this shirt," he tossed Joel a black, button down shirt, "and make sure none of your green shows."

"Why?" Joel asked.

"Because Rocky won't know you from any other Ranger in there, but if he sees green on you, he'll be suspicious," Adam said.

Joel pulled on the shirt, which fit nicely and tucked it into his jeans, "Now what?" He asked.

"Now, we introduce you to Rocky; just don't say anything about being green, ok?" Adam said.

"Got it," Joel replied.

The three walked into the bar, and before they could even find a table, a harried looking Hispanic man in blue jeans and a red shirt appeared, "No!" He said firmly, "No mas! Carlos," the man said, speaking in rapid-fire Spanish while Adam chuckled quietly.

"What?" Joel asked.

"Rocky only speaks Spanish when he's completely stressed; I guess he got hit hard this week." Adam replied, "Rocky, this is Joey, he's a newbie. We're not here to prank you, Ranger honor. We just want to share some drinks and talk quietly."

"Fine," Rocky said after a moment, "but you set off one prank and you're gone! I can't take anymore!"

"We promise," Carlos said as Joel nodded earnestly.

"Come on, Joey, let's go," Adam said, he ld the way upstairs to a room that reminded Joel of one of his favorite places in Albuquerque. The bar itself was in the middle of the room, and half the room was set up for restaurant style dining and the other half had pool tables. Two aliens were at one table, apparently playing with telekinesis, for the balls were moving without anything touching them.

"Joey?" Joel asked as they walked around to the restaurant side. Tommy appeared out of a booth for a moment before sliding back in.

"Spur of the moment," Adam said, "I waxed a little too enthusiastic about you during the Eltarean thing. He could have connected the dots if he wanted to."

"Great," Joel said as the three took seats in the round, corner booth. He glanced at the others, "Age factor important here?" He asked pointedly. The others glanced around and laughed. Tommy had slid out to let Carlos and Adam slid in, leaving him on one end, with Adam, Carlos and Damon inside the booth and Joel on the other end.

"Now, about being a greenie," Tommy said, leaning forward, "it's very important that you learn to deal with pranks. You've had a good introduction this week, and from what we saw Sunday, you've got a talent for it yourself. The trick is to accept the pranks and to keep going for your team. You can fight the monsters even if your skin is green."

"Or if there's a frog in your jeans," Adam added.

"Or your hair is green," Carlos said.

"Or if you've been run ragged for no reason," Damon finished.

"Personal experience?" Joel asked.

"Yeah," Damon said, "the first prank is always remembered."

They ordered food and drinks from the waitress, "Now then," Carlos said, "let me tell you about this Greenie I know, and how she wound up as the 'orange' Ranger."

INEBGjoelINEBGjoelINEBGjoel

It had been a good evening, with stories of pranks, and experiences as Rangers flying; the end of the evening, for Joel, was the icing on the cake. He had gotten hot in the long sleeved black shirt and taken off, and Tommy had slipped in and out of the booth numerous times, saying that he was going to go 'check on something' until Carlos had made a rude comment about 'it still being there'.

It started with a yell of outrage, and then pounding feet. Moments later, Rocky appeared, coated from head to foot in purple goo, he spotted Tommy quickly and stormed over, "Tommy! You- you-…" he trailed off at the sight of Joel, in his green shirt, and Damon, also in green. "Green Rangers! No, out, get out of my bar! No mas!" He clutched his head as he wailed the last two words, sinking to the ground as if his legs no longer worked.

"Rocky?" A slender, beautiful woman in a red dress hurried into the room, "oh no, Rocky. Another prank?" She looked at Tommy and the others for a moment with a faint smile, "Let's get you home, and Tommy, you guys had better steer clear for a while. You know Rocky." She knelt beside the crying Rocky and fearlessly put her arms around him, murmuring in what sounded like Spanish as they vanished in a flash of red.

There was silence for a moment, and then Tommy leaped out of the booth with a whoop, followed by Adam and Carlos, "Score," Damon said, excitedly.

"What?" Joel asked.

"It's a Greenie contest," Damon said, "how many teammates, current and former, can you get to have nervous breakdowns during Prank Week? Adam got four this year, and Tommy got another one. Carlos is on two, I think, because nobody knows if Phantom's actually an Astro or if Cassie and he are a separate team. I got Kai close, but not quite I'll have to try harder next year."

"Dana cried," Joel said, "Sunday, she was so tired, she started sobbing when she found out it was a prank and they had time to sleep."

Tommy, Adam and Carlos stopped celebrating and stared at him, "You made a team mate cry from a prank before you became prank-worthy?" Tommy said, awed.

The three fell to their knees and bowed at him, "We're not worthy!" They cried in unison.

Damon laughed and nudged Joel, "This is why we didn't try the Dendarian Fire, right?"

"You got that, think we'll be all right with them flying us home?" Joel said.

"We'll take you guys," a voice said, amused.

Two girls stood, leaning against the bar, one of them wore an Astro uniform in yellow and the other wore black leather. "Ashley, Karone," Damon said, "what are you doing here?"

"Escaping," Karone said with a laugh, "Zhane's been pranking the Megaship. We figured that TJ and Andros could figure them out just fine and came here to watch the show down stairs."

"Well, I don't know about these three," Joel said, sliding around the three bowing Rangers, "but I am ready to get home. I still have to get the mashed potatoes out of my plane before I report back to the base."

"We took care of that," Damon said, following him, "we teleported it in, and back out. Kyle didn't actually know anything. He's my older brother, I blackmailed him into not telling you what we did."

"Nice," Joel said, "Ladies, I am Joel Rawlings, Green Lightspeed Ranger. It would be an honor to have you two take me home."

Ashley laughed, "I like you," she said, "but I'm engaged. My fiancé is Andros, Red Astro."

"And I'm," Karone paused, "well, I'm not available."

"I'm heart broken," Joel said, presenting them with big, sad eyes, "but, as it is, I will be free to court my Angela this way."

"Let's go," Ashley said. "Tommy, Carlos, Adam, we're leaving. Unless you want to explain to Jason just why his ship was painted green and why the id tag now says 'The Dragon formerly known as Red', we invite you to come with us."

The three stood up, "It's not like Jason knows," Tommy said.

"Yes I do."

Tommy eeped and vanished in a flash of green.

Adam laughed, "Hah, I told you guys, throwing my voice and mimicking Jason was a talent that would come in handy!"

"I never doubted you," Joel said, even if he'd never heard of such a talent.

"Let's go," Ashley said, she lifted her wrist, "DECA, six to teleport here, and then Tommy from wherever he's hiding, please."

"Teleporting now," a smooth, female voice replied.

From a booth behind the round booth, a man stood up and tossed some bills on the table before vanishing in his trademark red streak, leaving behind a small, gold coin with a roaring tyrannosaurus behind with the cash.


	6. Chocolate Covered Anything

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

A/N: So, I had to watch a bunch of Time Force to get Trip...and he still comes over as either too Zen or too childish. Deal with it, I like my green haired Greenie. Oh, and I have an lj community: The Rainbow Brotherhood...check it out for stories that won't appear here!

* * *

Trip sat cross legged on the big table in the clock tower, staring at the box. It wasn't a particularly special box, being of plain cardboard, held shut by a single green ribbon. There was even a card, with 'To: Time Force Green Ranger' neatly typed on the outside. It looked utterly harmless, but Trip stared at it.

"Hey Trip," Wes said as he came in, "what's going on?"

"Nothing much," Trip replied, "Katie and Lucas are on a job and Jen went to get something for lunch."

"What are you doing?"

"Staring at a box," Trip replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's there."

"I don't understand."

"The box was not there before Jen left but it was when I came back from the window. Therefore, there is something suspicious about this box. Circuit and I scanned it, but it appears to be a non-lethal, organic substance and I was trying to decide if I should open it or not."

"At least open the card."

Trip spared the Red Ranger a look before reaching for the card, "I just didn't want to open it alone, and it was bothering me," he said, seemingly defensive as he opened the card. The front contained a picture of the Green Time Force Ranger under the banner 'Welcome Home'.

"Well, that's friendly," Wes said.

"Uh huh," Trip replied, opening the card.

_Time Force Green Ranger;_

_Greetings and welcome to the Ranger Family. I am Joel, the Senior Green Ranger for Earth. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to meet you in person because of my own busy life, and the other three Greens have equally demanding lives, so we have endeavored to send you this package as a welcome to our family. I heard through a friend that you are a chocoholic and hope that the assortment within are to your liking. Hopefully, we can find time to meet in the future, something that I look forward to. Also, I was told that your name is probably 'Trip' although it is unconfirmed. Please forgive the formality of address but I would hate to give you a name that is not your own._

_Also, should you ever need help, please contact Lightspeed Rescue in Mariner Bay and ask for Joel Rawlings, I will be happy to help out another Greenie._

_Enjoy the chocolate;_

_Joel Rawlings_

_Green Lightspeed Ranger_

_Sky Cowboy_

"It's a gift," Trip said, reaching over and pulling the box into his lap, "its chocolate, from another green ranger." He pulled the ribbon and opened the box.

"You like chocolate?" Wes asked.

"Yeah," Trip said, pulling out a green box, "it's my favorite sweet, why, don't you like chocolate?"

"Well, yeah, but, do you think you should trust chocolate from a mysterious source?"

"Joel Rawlings isn't mysterious," Trip replied, "he's a Ranger. Just like the card says. I did some research into other Rangers of this time, and at this point in time, Lightspeed was the most recent team, and there are clues in that note that confirm the origin of the chocolate."

"What chocolate?"

Trip and Wes turned towards the stairs. "Trip, what did I say about sitting on the table," Jen added as she followed Katie and Lucas into the loft.

"Joel Rawlings, the Green Lightspeed Ranger, sent me a welcome gift for being a Green Ranger," Trip said, "it is chocolate!"

"That's great," Jen replied, "just don't eat it all at once, make it last."

"Yes, Jen," Trip said, he opened the box and pulled out a piece of chocolate. With an odd crunch, he bit the piece in half. His eyes narrowed, and then went wide as he spat the bite out onto the table, "What kind of chocolate is that?" He demanded.

"That's gross, Trip," Katie said, "you could have at least spat in your hand."

"Sorry," Trip said, he looked at the half he hadn't bitten, and then thrust it at Wes, "what is that?"

Wes regarded it for a moment, "I have no clue."

"Clean that up," Katie said, throwing a napkin at Trip.

As Trip wiped up the chocolate and spit from the table, Lucas looked into the box, "Hey, it's a note," he said, pulling out a piece of paper. _"Trip,"_ he read aloud, _"there's just one catch to the chocolate."_

"I knew it!" Wes exclaimed.

"_My friends and I gave you a mix, while I put in the plain milk, turtle and assorted cream truffles; they added such delicacies as chocolate covered grasshoppers and cherry-chili flavored chocolate as well. Enjoy, Greenie. PS; Intergalactic Prank Week will start on Earth Standard Date; August 2. Be warned, my friend has plans for you."_

Trip stared at the half eaten chocolate, "Grasshoppers?" He said, weakly, as the piece fell out of his hand; "How, how, how could _anyone_ do that to _chocolate?"_ He said; an anguished cry that rose from within.

INEBGtripINEBGtripINEBGtripINEBGtrip

_After: Time for Lightspeed_

INEBGtripINEBGtripINEBGtripINEBGtrip

Trip leaned tiredly against the big table, one hand making patterns on the wood of the table. "Hey," Lucas said, sitting beside him.

"Hi," Trip replied.

"So, I talked to Joel," Lucas said, "actually, Chad and I talked to Joel. Turns out, the chocolate blasphemy was originated from a guy named Tommy Oliver. Joel has a bit of a vendetta against him and said that if you wanted to prank him back, he would be in, and could get a couple of other guys as well."

Trip yawned, then nodded, "Sounds good, want in?"

"Sure," Lucas said, "nobody messes with my teammate, right?"

"Right," Trip replied.

A snap/hiss announced the arrival of Wes and Eric, who began arguing as soon as they could move. "It is not MY fault, ok? You threw the first pie!" Eric said.

"You kept it going! Why'd you have to hit ol' Jabberwocky anyway?" Wes replied.

"Because you said I should, it's not my fault, nor is it my problem." Eric said, "I have to go, I have things to do."

"Whatever," Wes replied.

"What's up?" Lucas asked.

"Ugh, that conference was a nightmare. They totally failed to mention the part where we would have to give a speech." Wes said, sitting beside them, "and then Eric got us involved in a food fight with a bunch of telekinetic aliens. I'm going to bed and sleep for a week."

"Have fun," Lucas said, watching their red teammate wander off.

Trip stood up, "I'm going to bed too, Lucas, see you tomorrow."


	7. MultiCultural Havoc

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Over half of this was written in the time between I went to bed and fell asleep. I think I've found most of the typos, but I can't make any promises. I did, however, find the part where I was typing out my dream instead of this story and took it out. It was weird, I dreamed about X-Men...

* * *

It wasn't often Cam had a night off, but he'd enjoyed this one, dinner and a movie with the Bradley brothers and Tori, falling asleep on Hunter's couch afterwards, and returning to Ninja Ops after completing his morning run. As such, he was relaxed and actually smiling when he walked into Ninja Ops. "Good morning Father, Cyber Cam," he said as he cleared the door. The holograph and guinea pig were standing by the computer.

"Cam," Cyber Cam wailed, before launching into a complaint in a language Cam didn't know.

"What? Father, what happened?"

"I do not know," Kanoi Watanabe replied. "However, there does appear to be an issue with the computer, and I do not believe this is your keyboard."

"What?" Cam exclaimed again. He was at the desk as fast as he could without Ninja-streaking, only to sit in his chair in shock.

It wasn't his keyboard. His keyboard had some extra keys for specific programming codes, and there was Japanese lettering under the English, as well as the button to launch Ranger technology in the center. Although this keyboard had a similar button, the keys were labeled in an odd, flowing series of characters that Cam had never seen before. The computer's screen, at first glance, was normal. Then Cam realized that instead of the familiar codes, there was a blocky sort of script covering the screen, again, something Cam had never even seen before.

"Did anything happen last night?" Cam asked.

"No," Kanoi replied, "Adam Park came by for a short period of time to seek advice, but he left before I retired."

Cam rubbed his forehead, "I need my keyboard," he said, "I can't fix anything without it." He looked around the room, until a beeping brought him back to the computer screen.

Like a doomsday clock, there was now a clock on the screen, running backwards from about eight hours. Cyber-Cam babbled at him for a moment before falling silent, as if realizing that Cam couldn't understand him.

Cam took a deep breath, "I'm going to need help," he said, "There are too many nooks and crannies around here to hide that keyboard."

"Call the Rangers," Kanoi said.

Cam nodded and lifted his amulet to send out the alert. "Go for Shane," Shane declared moments later, to Cam's relief.

"Shane, Cam," Cam said simply, "There's an emergency at Ninja Ops. Contact the others and get here as soon as you can."

"You got it," Shane replied.

Cam dropped the amulet and stood to begin his search, walking calmly along the perimeter of the main room, weaving around the screens so as not to miss anything. Cyber-Cam faded away while Kanoi watched his son's restless walk. As he passed the door and climbed the steps to the small library area, Hunter and Blake arrived. "Cam, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

Cam leaned over the railing; "We've got trouble, Hunter." He said, letting the rail support his weight. "Last night, somebody placed a virus in the Super Computer, as well as made off with its keyboard. I'm hoping the board is somewhere on base, If you could help me search?"

"Sure," Hunter said calmly, "How can we help?"

"Zord bay?" Cam said, hopefully. "It's either out in the open or it's in a place we wouldn't normally look, if it was still here."

"We can take the bay," Hunter said after a look at Blake, "It's no problem, Cam."

"Thank you," Cam replied, and watched the two headed down the passage to the Zords.

BGNSBGNSBGNSBGNS

As the timer ran down to zero, the Winds, Thunders and one frustrated Samurai searched for the missing keyboard. Thankfully, the alerts didn't seem to need to go off, which meant that Cam could feel slightly less embarrassed by the sabotage. He sat in his chair and watched the final seconds tick by with the other Rangers surrounding him, tense, as if prepared to fight the computer if they had to.

The timer hit zero and the screen pulsed, before the image spun into an ever tightening spiral. Just as the last of the image touched the center, the image expanded to reveal a man somewhat older than the Rangers, with glasses and spiked black hair. He wore a green shirt and had his hands folded on what appeared to be the edge of a table or desk. "Greetings," he said, calmly. "This message is for Cam Watanabe. I will hold for a moment while you fetch him." There was a two minute pause, and the man spoke again. "You won't recognize me, I'm in no way famous to the normal public, however; I assure you that you've heard of me. I am Dr Tommy Oliver, and in my past I have had the honor of holding the Red Turbo, Red Zeo, White Ninja, White Thunder and finally, the Green Dino Powers. You are receiving this message because you are the newest Ranger team and there is a tradition amongst the Green Rangers that we are initiating you into. It's very simple. Congratulations, Cameron Watanabe, you have been officially pranked by the green Rangers. As a Green Ranger, you are part of a long standing, and illustrious Prank War involving any and all who wear Green." The man grinned wickedly before the ribbetting of many frogs overwhelmed the speakers. A frog hopped over the screen, and then a second.

Soon the screen was briefly overwhelmed by frogs hopping across it, when they cleared; Adam Park was sitting there. "Hello, Cam. I'm here to tell you that your computer will be reverting back to normal at the end of this message. Unless, or until, a very specific code is entered into your computer, it will not revert to Eltarean again. I have been reliably informed that your computer will not experience any change in performance after the program has run its course. We've had the finest minds in green building this program. Good luck out here, man, it's a frog eat falcon world, ya know?"

A frog driving a van filled the screen. Next was a person that Cam thought was familiar, but he couldn't place it. "That's Carlos!" Dustin began.

"Greetings, Cam Watanabe," the dark haired man said, "I'm Carlos Vargas, former Green Turbo Ranger, although you probably recognize me as the Black Astro Ranger."

"Nice call," Shane murmured.

Cam lifted a hand, "I'm here to tell you that your keyboard is not in Ninja Ops, although it is in a place that your team has visited many times. We promise; we've given it the best of care. You can put the old one in the trash if you want. It's just a piece of scrap. I'm not even sure it works." Carlos shrugged, "Hope you don't decide to head for the hills after this, because remember, we _will_ find you."

The screen went black, and then wavy lines filled it before clearing to show two African-American men in the middle of what appeared to be a shot contest. "Guys," a man's voice hissed, "we're filming."

"Right," one of the men said, waving his hand, "I'm Damon, Galaxy Green."

"And I'm Joel," the other men said, pouring another shot. "Lightspeed Rescue Green."

"We just wanted to warn you."

"Intergalactic Prank Week this year…"

"Commences on July 15."

"You have been warned."

"Now go away."

The two men threw back their shots in unison.

The screen blanked, and then opened to show all four men holding up glasses filled with a fiery red liquid, "Welcome to the family, Cam," Tommy said, "We'll come find you after Lothor is defeated and share a victory glass."

"And good luck finding your keyboard," Joel added.

"Yeah, Kelly said she'd take good care of it," Damon finished.

They tossed back their drinks and the screen cleared. The familiar shots of Cam's work began to pop up one at a time and a shimmer of light heralded the arrival of Cyber-Cam, "Finally!" He declared, "I know that Adam dude said it wouldn't be permanent, but still. That was totally uncalled for."

"Wait," Cam said, "You knew Adam did this?"

"Yeah, he waited until Sensei was asleep, then he came in and put the disk in. I tried, bro, but that worm was nasty, like a virtual Lothor or something. Once he scrambled the language that Damon guy came in and switched the keyboards. I couldn't stop them, I couldn't even surprise them. We gotta do something about that, bro."

"Questionable grammar aside," Cam muttered, "I'll see what I can do. That was reckless of them, what if there was a monster attack?"

"Adam said that if there was an emergency, the screen would be fixed and the computer would respond to voice recognition if need be."

"If you know everything, where did they take my keyboard?" Cam said.

"Storm Charges," Hunter interrupted from the door. He entered the room with the board. "When they said Kelly, I knew. She said that two guys came by and asked her to hold it this morning, sounded like those two black guys."

"Hunter, PC," Blake muttered.

"What ever," Hunter replied.

"Thanks," Cam said, unhooking the odd keyboard, "I appreciate you went for it."

"Hey, you're part of the team, that's what we do," Hunter said.

Neither Hunter nor Cam caught Shane's rather triumphant smirk from where he was watching the scene.

"Besides," Hunter continued, "now I have leverage for you to go see a movie, and maybe even do dinner too. Depends on my budget."

"Are you asking me on a date?" Cam asked, as he moved the keyboard. Shane took it and moved away while Hunter put the old one in its place.

"Could be a date," Hunter replied, "could just be payback. We can decide on the title later."

Cam nodded as he plugged the board in. "Uh, Cam," Cyber-Cam said, "I should warn you, Adam and that Damon guy said something about your Zord too."

Cam carefully set his board down securely, then spun and ran for the underground tunnel to the Zord Bay. Minutes after he disappeared, his voice trailed back into the room, a wail of utter dispair; "It's PINK!"

Hunter looked at Blake, who shrugged, "I thought it would be a nice surprise. It's only the interior, after all."


	8. Never Sleep With Greenies

Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, NOT MINE

A/N: Look, another chapter! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Xander...(and I REFUSE to apologize for any of this) Music is Daniel Peck's Findin' A Good Man. It just suits Xander, I think.

* * *

Nick and Conner ran into the Rock Porium in a panic, spotting Xander, Conner grabbed his arm, falling to his knees, "You've got to help me, Xander!" He cried.

Xander stared at Conner, blinking, "And you are?" He asked.

"This is Conner," Nick said, "and we really need your help, Xander."

"How can I help and can you let go of me?" Xander replied.

Conner let go and stood up, "Dr O needs me to show this girl around Briarwood, but I can't, I have…plans, and Nick said you were a ladies man and I thought that maybe you could help me out. Her name is Kapri, she's planning to go to the community college and she wants to see the local hot spots and she'll _be here tomorrow!"_

Xander glanced at Nick, who was trying, unsuccessfully, not to smirk at Conner's wails. "Tomorrow, huh," Xander said, pulling out his little black book, "is she pretty?"

"Uh," Conner stopped, and considered it, "she is, but she's got an interesting sense of fashion. Pretty, though, very pretty."

"Kapri, huh," Xander consulted his book for a moment, "I have time. Now, how do I know you?"

"Uh, I kidnapped Nick a few weeks ago, we got drunk," Conner offered, "You know, brother reds and all."

"Oh," Xander shook his head, "I remember now. Sure, I'll take Kapri out."

"Great," Conner said. "I'm supposed to meet her here, at the Rock Porium, at five, tomorrow. Please, don't make her upset, she'll tell Dr O I ditched her and I'll be a dead man. Gotta go, bye."

With Nick again following, Conner ran out of the store again.

INEBGxanderINEBGxanderINEBGxander

Xander made sure to arrive early for his meeting with Conner's friend, as he stepped in to the Rock Porium; however, he felt his heart sink. Surely, when Conner meant interesting, he didn't mean…

"Are you Xander?"

"Are you Kapri?" Xander countered, staring.

"Uh, yeah," Kapri replied, she placed a hand on her hip, "Why, is something wrong?" She glanced down at her outfit, black leather pants and a black and pink corset; she lifted a hand to her face, "Is my make up running, or something in my teeth?"

"No," Xander replied, "I just, uh, Conner didn't mention you were into Goth."

"Oh that," Kapri grinned, "I'm just into what makes me look good, and these leather pants are so comfortable." She spun, "What do you think?"

"I have to agree," Xander managed. "I was thinking we could start with dinner, Ms. Kapri."

Kapri grinned, "Conner said there was a vegan restaurant on Seventh Street, was he right?"

"Vegan?" Xander replied, "Uh, yeah, there is."

"Great, you can take me there," Kapri said, hooking her arm through Xander's.

INEBGxanderINEBGxanderINEBGxander

Xander watched Kapri vanish into her hotel and slumped, he was _exhausted_; no wonder Conner had foisted her off on _him._ He turned and headed down the street to a sad looking tree in a square of earth. Glancing around as he came closer, he pressed a hand to the tree and let a big of his power enter it. As the pulse of life within the tree began to speed up, he let himself vanish into the roots, heading for his own flat.

The lights were on, and Xander wondered who could be visiting him this time of night. As he tiredly climbed the stairs to his flat, Nick appeared at the top of them, "Hey," Nick said, "I just want to say, I couldn't say no." He bounded down the stairs and slipped past Xander before the other could respond, as Xander turned, Nick disappeared into a tree, clearly heading back to his sister's place.

Xander shook his head and let himself into his apartment. Six men were seated in his living room, all of them wore green, "Uh, hi, I'm Xander," he said, reflexively.

"I'm Tommy Oliver, or Dr O," one of the men said, "My friends are Adam, Carlos, Joel, Damon and Cam. Did you have a good evening?"

Xander collapsed into his papasan chair, "It was long, she wanted to walk every where, and we went to three different clubs before she found one she could dance in. I'm never doing Conner a favor again!"

"No worries," Tommy said, "you won't have to. Besides, Conner was a means to an end; did you learn something about tonight?"

"Huh?" Xander asked.

"Well, there's something Tommy failed to mention," Joel said, leaning forward, "we are all Green Rangers. I'm Earth Senior, Carlos was Turbo Green before he became Astro Black, Joel is Senior on Mirinoi, Tommy's first color was Green, and Cam was the Samurai Green."

"We came here in the interest of tradition," Cam said, "only to realize that we had a different task on hand."

"You are a ladies' man," Damon said, "and that's not a problem, we've all had our way of handling the ladies."

"The problem is when you let ladies get in the way of being a Ranger," Carlos said. "You cannot say that it hasn't happened, because we've been hearing things about you from Nick."

"Look at you," Tommy said, "if the Master's minions attacked right now, you wouldn't even be able to put up a decent fight."

"We asked Kapri to help us," Cam continued, "because you need to learn to draw the line. Especially when it comes to outsiders, if something had come up, you would either have had to ditch her, or you would have had to stay, and leave the team short a Ranger."

"We're not saying don't date," Tommy said, "We're saying 'learn your limits'." He stopped, and grinned, "He's asleep, I guess Kapri did better than we though," he whispered.

"Can we keep him asleep?" Adam asked.

"I can," Cam said, he slipped over to Xander and pushed two fingers into his neck. "There, but don't be too loud."

"Excellent," Carlos said, he reached beside the couch and pulled out his backpack. "Let's get to work."

INEBGxanderINEBGxanderINEBGxander

Xander woke up in his chair, and late, so late, he didn't even bother to do much in the way of cleaning up before flying out the door to make his shift at the Rock Porium.

This mistake was captured on film moments after he walked into the door.

"Hey, Xander, love the look," Madison declared, "did you have a good time last night?"

Xander grinned, "The only better time would be when you go out with me."

"Never gonna happen," Nick muttered as he brushed past Xander and into the store. As he passed Madison, he stopped and turned, "Hey, you've got something on your face, might want to go wash it off."

Xander nodded and walked back to the bathroom. A wail of distress made everyone look up as the green ranger raced back into the room, "Maddie, help, how do I get it off?" He cried.

Madison zoomed in on Xander's forehead, "I don't know," she said, "it's pretty accurate." She broke down in giggles as Xander raced back to the bathroom, desperate to scrub off the word 'Poser' from his forehead.

"And just for Xander," Vida said, holding up a ruler.

"_Here's to finding a good man."_

Madison looked into her camera, "Ladies and gentlemen, please watch, Vida is playing country music."


	9. Trouble With Greenies or Anything Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em

A/N: This, if it were a video, would be a montage of scenes set to the tune of...well, I haven't picked the music out yet. However, I did bring back my fav plot device of the series, Intergalactic Prank Week. And about margarine, I was told once that it was discovered while trying to invent something totally unrelated to human consumption I can't remember what, but I know it was something that could if not kill a human, at least make them very ill, therefore, I make a point not to eat it.

* * *

Adam sighed as he opened the fridge, looking for some apple juice. "Hey, Adam," Bridge said as he and Xander entered the kitchen.

"Hi Bridge," Adam replied, pulling out the pitcher he wanted, "what's up?"

"Oh, Bridge was going to show me the proper way to make buttery toast," Xander said casually.

"Yeah, with real butter and everything, it's so expensive in New Tech City," Bridge said.

"Real butter?" Adam repeated, frowning, "Spencer told me that he only used margarine."

"Margarine? That's not fit for human consumption," Bridge said, "It was banned by the FDA in…" he stopped, swallowed, "2015." He yanked the fridge door away from Adam and looked into the fridge, only to come up with the tub of country crock on the bottom shelf. "Adam, here's butter?"

"My bad," Adam said.

Bridge closed the door to the 'fridge, deep in thought, "Xander, when is Intergalactic Prank Week this year?"

"Uh," Xander said, looking at Adam frantically.

"It's this week, isn't it," Bridge said, not turning around.

"Yes," Adam replied.

"Well," Bridge said, "I guess you know that this," he began to turn, "means war!" He lifted the small water gun he'd pulled from his jacket and sprayed Adam with it before running from the kitchen.

Xander also produced a small water gun, "Sorry mate," he said, "but it's payback." He also pulled the trigger on Adam before vanishing. Adam shook the water from his hair, poured himself a glass of apple juice and headed back into the mansion, whistling.

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

Xander sung in the shower, it wasn't often that he did, because of his voice, but it was a habit he enjoyed.

It was a habit everyone else hated, and Adam had enlisted Bridge to help make him stop. How? By flushing the toilet on him. Then the off key singing would change to a piercing shriek as Adam and Bridge fled the scene sniggering.

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

Xander's magic had many uses, in battle it could hold, or slow down an enemy, and in daily life, it could be used to deal with such pesky problems as messes and the occasional pest. Nobody, however, expected to walk into the living room and find a green Llama holding Xander hostage in a corner, with a pile of wreckage and Xander's wand about them. "What happened?" Mack asked.

Xander gulped, "Pay back."

"Looks like he got you," Mac agreed, heading downstairs, determined not to ask any more questions.

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

Although girlish shrieks were unfortunately common now in the Hartford mansion, the shriek that echoed into the dining hall that particular morning was not Xander. Xander wandered in just after it died out, "Better run," he advised Bridge, "Adam just pranked Mac."

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

Xander strolled into the dining hall one morning with a grin; he'd managed to have a hot shower, for a change, and was looking forward to one of Spencer's excellent breakfasts. He did not, however, expect to be the target of spit takes and smirks. "Xander, did you dye your hair?" Andrew asked finally.

"Uh, no," Xander replied, a feeling of dread rising up inside him, "Why?"

Bridge pointed at the mirror as he tried not to laugh. Xander looked, and groaned, sinking into his chair and letting his face fall to the table. He now had bleach blond hair, and not his usual dark hair. It was a classic Adam prank, but from the sniggers, he'd have to pin it on Bridge, revenge, no doubt, for the Llama.

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

When Tori ran out of conditioner, Xander was happy to let her use his; after all, they used the same brand. And with his hair having been pranked once already, Xander did not expect to come to breakfast to be greeted with, "What, is it twin day or something?"

Watching Tori hose the other two down was more than worth the agony of green hair.

INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE INEBG BRIDGE

It was the last day of the Intergalactic Prank Week and it was the last day Xander had to get revenge on Adam. He had perfected his spell and the perfect moment came. They were fighting on the edge of a marsh south of San Angeles when Xander cast the spell. Nobody noticed it, and if a few frogs got trampled, nobody cared.

Then, they returned to the mansion, and the frogs followed. And the frogs had friends. By the end of the day, the newly returned Rose and Ronnie were with Kira in a hotel room while everyone else tried to chase frogs out of their rooms.

The next day, it was time to go, after the last of the frogs vanished, Bridge and the Sentinel Knight left via portal for his time the night before. Adam and Xander were up early, with Adam's long drive, they wanted to get going before it got too hot. As they left the gates, Xander waved his wand one last time, leaving behind them a bright green mansion newly adorned with a jeep, some motorcycles and an aqua van. Laughing, the two green rangers had to agree; life, was good.


End file.
